The Bionic Woman (Original Television Soundtrack)
The Film Music of Joe Harnell The Film Music of Joe Harnell is the first official CD release to feature original music from The Bionic Woman as composed by Joe Harnell. Originally produced as a "demo reel" for Harnell, the early pressings bore the disclaimer: "Produced for the Promotional Purposes of the Composer Not Licensed for Public Sale!!" Officially released in 2002 and exclusively through JoeHarnell.com, the compilation includes suites from Deadly Ringer (Part II), Once a Thief, Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II), Sister Jaime, Kill Oscar (Part III), and a cue from The Return of Bigfoot (Part II). Also included is "Jamie's Theme," exclusive to this compilation. Promotional Material "A two-disc collection of Joe Harnell's film music including suites from THE BIONIC WOMAN, CLIFFHANGERS, THE INCREDIBLE HULK, HOT PURSUIT, ALIEN NATION - THE TELEVISION PILOT and V-THE ORIGINAL MINISERIES. Kicking off both CDs are two versions of Joe's theme for the UNITED ARTISTS film logo." -- JoeHarnell.com Image:FMJHarnell front.jpg|Old CD Cover art Image:FMJHarnell back.jpg|Old CD Back Cover (with disclaimer) Image:FMJHarnell liner1.jpg|Old CD Liner Notes (BW) Image:FMJHarnell liner2.jpg|Old CD Liner Notes, continued (BW) Track Listing 1. UNITED ARTISTS LOGO #1 0:28 2. CLIFFHANGERS Main Title and End Credit 1:43 ;THE BIONIC WOMAN 3. Jamie’s Theme 6:45 4. Suite From DEADLY RINGERS Part 2 3:38 :• A Double Life :• The Grass Is Always Greener On the Other Side 5. Suite From ONCE A THIEF 3:30 :• Bending Things At Jamie’s :• More Bending Things 6. Suite From DOOMSDAY IS TOMORROW Part 2 5:50 :• Alex 7000’s Theme :• Woman Vs. Machine :• Exodus To Doom :• Doomsday :• Failed Bomber Recall :• Jamie Saves The Day 7. Suite From SISTER JAMIE 7:03 :• Prayers :• Jamie’s Plan :• Bagging The Bad Guys 8. Suite From KILL OSCAR Part 3 8:11 :• Airforce March/The Island :• Escape Tubes :• Fight With The Fembots :• Cyborgs Vs. Fembots :• The Big Chase / Defeat :• Flooding Waters / Escape 9. RETURN OF BIGFOOT Part 2: :• Hope For Tomorrow 1:55 ;THE INCREDIBLE HULK 10. Main Title 1:14 11. MARRIED - David and Caroline’s Wedding 2:51 12. INCREDIBLE HULK PILOT - Growing Anger 3:19 13. RICKY - Ricky’s Theme 2:24 14. Suite From PROMETHEUS Part 1 5:19 :• Arrival At Prometheus :• Caging Of The Hulk 15. Suite From GOODBYE EDDIE CAIN 8:32 :• Eddie’s Theme :• Eddie’s Car :• Eddie And The Bad Guys :• Hulk-Out #1 :• Car Chase :• A Lusty Lady :• Hulk-Out #2 :• Eddie Reflects :• Eddie’s Theme Reprise 16. Suite From HOMECOMING 2:15 :• Reunion :• David’s Homecoming • The Lonely Man Leaves Home 17. Suite From PROMETHEUS PART 2 3:54 :• Through the Floor :• The Hulk Escapes / End Of Prometheus 18. Suite From MARRIED 3:14 :• Prelude To Tragedy :• Caroline’s Death 19. PILOT FILM / MARRIED 3:18 :• Aftermath :• The Lonely Man Theme The Bionic Woman Vol.1 - Kill Oscar Parts 1 & 3 The Bionic Woman - Episodic Collection Vol. 1 - Kill Oscar Parts 1 & 3 was the first posthumous release featuring Joe Harnell's television music -- and the first official soundtrack release exclusive to The Bionic Woman. It features the complete soundtracks from Kill Oscar (Part I) and Kill Oscar (Part III) as well as unused tracks and bonus tracks. Released in 2008 exclusively through JoeHarnell.com. Promotional Material "JoeHarnell.com presents the original television soundtrack recording to THE BIONIC WOMAN: KILL OSCAR PARTS 1 and 3 in loving memory of the great Joe Harnell. While the second part of KILL OSCAR contained music composed by J.J Johnson, this release only contains music composed and conducted by Joe Harnell for the first and third parts. This release includes the complete scores to both episodes, including an alternate Main Title theme that ended up not being used in the series. In addition, original musical sound effects he produced for these episodes are also included. THE BIONIC WOMAN: KILL OSCAR PARTS 1 and 3 is an exclusive joeharnell.com release, professionally mastered, factory manufactured and limited to 1000 units. "JoeHarnell.com presents THE BIONIC WOMAN: KILL OSCAR PARTS 1 and 3, featuring music composed and conducted by Joe Harnell for the 1970's cult television show, THE BIONIC WOMAN, created and developed by Kenneth Johnson (THE BIONIC MAN, THE INCREDIBLE HULK, V) and starring Lindsay Wagner, Richard Anderson, Martin E. Brooks, Ford Rainey, Martha Scott and Jennifer Darling. "Produced during the second season of THE BIONIC WOMAN, KILL OSCAR was an epic three-part story that began in THE BIONIC WOMAN, crossed over to THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN and concluded on THE BIONIC WOMAN, which was very rare for genre shows produced at that time. Long considered a favorite story by fans of the show, KILL OSCAR finds Jaime Sommers fighting evil female robots called Fembots who are part of an evil scheme by Dr. Franklin to kidnap OSI Chief Oscar Goldman and obtain an experimental weather control device. The great John Houseman guest-starred in the three-part story as the nefarious Dr. Franklin. At the end of the first part, Jaime lay near death and the story crossed over to THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN, where the duty fell to Steve Austin (Lee Majors) to join the struggle against Dr. Franklin and his Fembots. And in the third and final part of KILL OSCAR, Jaime joins forces with Steve Austin to capture Dr. Franklin on his island while his weather machine cooks up a fierce tropical storm around them." -- JoeHarnell.com Track Listing :01. Main Title (Unused) 1:24 ;KILL OSCAR PART ONE :02. Meet The Fembots 2:27 :03. Replacing Linda 3:34 :04. Weather Control Device 2:02 :05. Callahan? 1:27 :06. Kidnapping Oscar 4:06 :07. Final Orders 2:11 :08. Not That Bionic 4:25 :09. Bumper 0:09 ;KILL OSCAR PART THREE :10. Previously On The Bionic Woman 4:06 :11. Escape Tubes / Fight With The Fembots 6:13 :12. Cyborgs Vs Fembots 6:48 :13. The Big Chase / Defeat 3:16 :14. Flooding Waters / Escape 3:31 :15. End Credits 0:32 ;BONUS TRACKS :16. Sound Effects #1 0:27 :17. Sound Effects #2 1:16 :18. Sound Effects #3 2:00 :19. Sound Effects #4 1:42 :20. Sound Effects #5 1:24 :21. Jaime's Theme 3:15 The Bionic Woman Vol.2 - The Return of Bigfoot Part 2 The Bionic Woman - Episodic Collection Vol. 2 - The Return of Bigfoot Part 2 was released in September 2008, the second official soundtrack for The Bionic Woman. Featuring the complete score from [Return of Bigfoot (Part II) as well as unused tracks and bonus tracks. Released exclusively through JoeHarnell.com. Promotional Material joeharnell.com presents THE BIONIC WOMAN: THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT PART 2, featuring music composed and conducted by Joe Harnell for the 1970’s cult television show. While the first part of THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT contained music composed by J.J. Johnson, this release only contains music composed and conducted by Joe Harnell for the second part. This release contains the complete episode score as recorded by the composer, including alternate versions of certain cues and some cues written for the show’s music library. THE BIONIC WOMAN: THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT PART 2 is an exclusive joeharnell.com release, professionally mastered, factory manufactured and limited to 1500 units. "THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT Parts 1 and 2 are a sequel to a specially-aired episode from the second season [sic"The Secret of Bigfoot" aired in Season 3 of The Six Million Dollar Man. of THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN. Part 1 of THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT began as the 4th season premiere to THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN and concluded with Part 2 as the 2nd season premiere of THE BIONIC WOMAN. Picking up on story elements from that second season episode of THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN, a rogue splinter group of alien explorers, led by the evil Nedlick, here played by veteran actor John Saxon, have taken control of Sasquatch, played by Ted Cassidy of THE ADDAMS FAMILY fame and are forcing Sasquatch to steal elements necessary to construct a force field around their base camp in Mexico, in order to make it impregnable and allow the aliens to continue in their efforts to steal more of the Earth’s riches and resources for their own benefit. By the end of the first part of THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT, Steve Austin is near death, after being exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. His only hope is to be treated in time with the aliens’ wonder drug, Neotraxin. Jaime Sommers is the only person who can save him and stop the alien rebels from taking over the world. In the second part of THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT, Jaime allows herself to be captured by Sasquatch to gain entry to the aliens’ complex and then escapes to confront Nedlick and his gang of rogue aliens. But their complex, hastily constructed over a volcanic vent, is causing a build-up of pressure that will soon cause a volcanic eruption that will lower the entire floor of the Pacific Ocean. Ultimately, it is Sasquatch who must risk his own life to prevent the volcano from erupting. "THE BIONIC WOMAN: THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT PART 2 continues Joe Harnell's successful creative collaboration with Writer/Director/Producer Kenneth Johnson, a relationship that includes fondly remembered television projects such as THE INCREDIBLE HULK, HOT PURSUIT, CLIFFHANGERS, V: The Original Mini-Series and ALIEN NATION. Moving to California in the early 1970's, Harnell emerged as a celebrated composer of film and television music. He has been nominated for an Emmy Award on three occasions for Best Dramatic Score. During his career, Harnell composed over 400 hours of original music for motion pictures and television. His scores for THE BIONIC WOMAN and THE INCREDIBLE HULK heavily influenced the scoring of all Universal television programs in the late 1970’s. His scores used a traditional orchestral approach (influenced by his Jazz roots) using a 32 piece orchestra. He frequently conducted scores from the piano during recording sessions and he performed all the piano and keyboard solos in all of his scores." -- Mike Joffe, JoeHarnell.co Track Listing :1. RETURN OF BIGFOOT Part One Recap (2:09) :2. BIONIC WOMAN Main Title (Unused version) (1:21) ;THE RETURN OF BIGFOOT - PART TWO :3. Opening Credits / Helicopter Ride (2:00) :4. Jaime Drops In / Jaime Vs. Bigfoot / Arrival At San Angelo (7:28) :5. Entering The Complex / Bionic Hand Crank (1:16) :6. Steve Is Dying / Shalon’s Choice (1:24) :7. Jaime Vs. Bigfoot - Round 2 (2:29) :8. Gillian Visits Steve (0:56) :9. Volcano / Jaime and Bigfoot / Gillian Appears (2:18) :10. Healing Steve / Shalon Faints* (1:40) :11. Jaime Tunnelling / Act Out (0:44) :12. Steve Awakens / Breaking Through / Volcano (0:56) :13. Steve Vs. Bigfoot* / Bionic Action (5:47) :14. Bionic Trio* / Things Heat Up / Heroic Bigfoot (5:23) :15. Shalon In Stasis / Steve and Jaime (3:16) :16. BIONIC WOMAN End Credit (0:28) ;BONUS TRACKS :17. Entering The Complex - Alt. (0:20) :18. Bionic Hand Crank - Alt. (0:58) :19. Steve Is Dying - Alt.* (0:45) :20. Healing Steve / Shalon Faints - Alt. (1:39) ;TRACKING CUES :21. Jaime’s Action Theme - Tymp Solo (0:27) :22. Jaime’s Action Theme - Tymp Solo (Faster) (0:26) :23. Jaime’s Action Theme - Tymp and Piano Solos (0:32) :24. Jaime’s Action Theme - Tymp and Piano Solos (Faster) (0:26) :* Contains Theme From “THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN” - By Oliver Nelson ;A special online bonus supplement featuring a track-by-track examination by Randall D. Larson can be found at here at JoeHarnell.com Notes Category:Music Category:Audio